


Prelude To A Tempest

by Autumnslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Kink Meme, The Force Awakens Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnslioness/pseuds/Autumnslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA kink Meme prompt fill.<br/>Han/Luke Luke fees a disturbance in the force when Han dies<br/>Luke feels it when Hand dies. He mourns and maybe reaches out to Leia through the force for mutual comfort over the death of someone they both loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude To A Tempest

He's in the middle of a training drill when he starts to feel uneasy. It's dark and heavy, that familiar "I have a bad feeling about this" feeling he would always get around Han, but hadn't felt in almost 30 years.  
Forcing himself through the rest of the drill, he makes his way back to his hut, wiping a light sheen of sweat off his forehead. The feeling isn't going away, actually it seems to be getting more intense now and it's unrelenting, almost raw.  
Luke left his hut and walks towards the tallest nearby cliff. Sitting at the top of and over looking the wild ocean he crosses his legs and closes his eyes to meditate, opening himself up to the Force. Closing his eyes he can see flickers of red surrounding a beam of white. He knows that pillar of light. Regardless of how many times Han claimed he was nothing but a smuggler, Luke knew there was good in him. Not a Jedi or Force sensitive in any way, but full of light none the less.  
It was that red flicker that gave him pause. Could it be Ben? The last time he looked for Ben through the Force he was a smudged green and white light surrounded by darkness. He didn't recall ever seeing red, but it wouldn't surprise him. Looking harder he could just see the faintest smudge of greenish white light in the centre, the flickers of red around it erratic and unstable.  
Sitting there meditating, he was unsure of what was happening, but confident if he was feeling Ben, that he and Han were together. Luke reached out to his former padawan, hoping that he could bring out that light, that he'd failed to bring out so many times before. He feels a rough brush against his senses, darkness closing in on the two lights in front of him. That pillar of light, standing so strong, while the erratic flicker of red closing in and backing away.  
He sees it a split second before he feels it. The smudge of green-white light blinks out and the red lights surround the pillar, breaking it in two. He feels the pain like a punch in the gut. Sending him sprawling and gasping for breath, unbidden tears run down his face. He can't move, can't breathe, can't think of anything besides how he's feeling this twice over. His knows reaction is that much stronger because he can feel Leia's pain too. She's holding it inside, unable to express it visibly at the moment, but he's there and he's feeling it for her.  
He feels rather than sees the feeling of Han slip away, because it's just too painful to close his eyes and open himself to the force right now. He can feel Ben pulling away, rushing towards a slight pulse that Luke hadn't noticed until now. It doesn't matter, he'll have time to think on that later. Right now Leia is fallen, broken, somewhere far from him and he can't go to her, not yet. So he just lays there, letting the sky gather darkness and watching the stars appear in the sky.  
Luke falls asleep under the starry sky, unable or unwilling to move. He knew Ben was capable of horrible, heinous acts, but this, killing his father? He had hoped this was beyond him. He underestimated the hold the dark side had on him.  
The morning dew has covered him completely by the time the sun has risen to wake him. He sighs and breathes deep. He knows what is to happen now. He sends out a pulse of Force energy towards R2-D2, it's time his sister found him. He's got a lot of work do to before he leaves this island, this world. He'd best start now, it's almost time to go home.  


**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt and spent the next two days playing this out in my head. In the movie Leia's only reaction is that she closes her eyes looking pained, but I can't believe that was her only reaction. Enter Luke taking her pain away, if even just for a little while.


End file.
